


oh how horrible (to love something death can touch)

by sleepicide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi Feels Guilty, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, i finished writing this at 4 am bc i was sad, n e ways enjoy ig, uchiha sasuke never left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: Kakashi was many things.A guilt-ridden man was one of them.or;a mission goes wrong.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, sasunaru if u squint
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	oh how horrible (to love something death can touch)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this has been sitting in my docs for like 2 months and i suddenly Needed to post something i apologize. 
> 
> join my discord?
> 
> https://discord.gg/SdaBf7Y

Kakashi was many things.

A guilt-ridden man was one of them.

And as he sat with blood coating his hands, splattered along his face, clutching a quickly cooling body as Sakura and Sasuke trembled and cried behind him, he thought about what had brought him to this point.

___ __ _ 

“Nee, Kaka-sensei, you’re so mean!” the blond whined as he sprawled in the coarse grass of the training field, exhaustion evident.

“Naruto, don’t whine.” Sakura drolled, sitting under a near-by tree. Sasuke just made a ‘hn’ noise, but collapsed down near them anyway. 

Kakashi just chuckles, smiling as he feels the pinkett's chakra ooze out into the field, blanketing them all in warmth, to calm their rapid-beating hearts, and soothe aching muscles.

He feels the whiskered-boy’s warmer chakra flare, lapping out at hers, but not much else; he even feel the Uhciha’s spark at the other two’s, playful in a dead sort of way that only Sasuke can produce. 

Kakashi lets his own chakra poke at theirs, and the blinding smiles Naruto and Sakura give him make it worth it, and so does the small crinkle beside Sasuke’s eyes.

“Maa, are you guys ready for the mission tomorrow?”

The three chuunin groan, and the blond scratches at his cheek idly as the pinkette pokes at him with her foot and collapses on the raven haired boy who fakes a grimace but says nothing. They are all pieces from different puzzles that click together under the warmth of the sunlight that trickles through the leaves.

It makes Kakashi wonder how they are content. 

The three are formed from harsh smiles and beaten minds, hearts kicked to the side and expected to be prodigies, only for the expectors to seeth in rage when the mould will not fit them. They raised them to killers and told them to find peace, and then they  _ did. _

He would forever be in awe of it.

The mission was a simple C-rank, simply them guiding a merchant home. Simply. Simple. 

Nothing is ever simple with them.

They leave the next morning, passing by Kurenai’s team as they do.

“Good luck guys!” Kiba calls, Akamaru yipping as well.

“Going to see your girlfriend, Kiba?” Naruto teases, and the Inuzuka puffs up with pride.

“Yup! We have dinner plans.” 

“Ah, better get going then, heard she’s pissed.” Sakura drawls, hiding a grin with her turned posture.

“I- she- fuck!” the boy stumbled over his words, before tearing off through the streets and onto the rooftops.

“Maa, Sakura, why’d you do that?” Kakashi asked, and she shrugged, nodding to the rest of Team 8, who were softly chuckling, as they left.

“He’ll get home to her quicker, figured I could help a girl out.”

It gets a snort from Sasuke and a grinning cackle from Naruto. The blond had grown so much since he was just a genin, was becoming such a strong ninja and man. 

Kakashi remembers smiling fondly, eyes soft with a fondness he was just daring to feel for his kids.

They meet the client in a small town along the way, they’re just escorting him to the border, after all. 

He’s a small, round man, so obviously civilian that it should’ve been clear from the start.

Naruto babbles on and on, a near-undetectable pulse of chakra fanning out over the area every minute or so. The only reason they could detect it was because Naruto was letting them know he was doing it.

“So,” the man drawls, “ninja, huh? From Konoha no less! Bet you’re all in the bingo books by now.”

Even as the man horts a chuckle, Kakashi can feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

“Maa, we’re not that good, but we’ll still protect you with our lives, sir!” he says, giving a light eye smile, his kids nodding beside him. 

It should have been obvious.

It should have been.

It happens late that night, Kakashi on the tail end of his watch. He’s getting ready to hand it off to Sasuke, both of them still slightly off their game at the moment.

A moment. That’s all it took.

~~ Kakashi thinks he would’ve learned by now that all his hands do is  ~~ _ ~~hurt.~~ _

It’s an ambush, ninjas from all sides. The sudden movement startles Sakura and Naruto awake, and they’re in the fray. 

It should have been obvious. He was so  _ civilian  _ that it should’ve blared warning signs the second he looked at him.

The final nin drops dead in front of him as he huffs, sharingan spinning and hand twitching from excess lightning chakra. 

It’s a quick stumble behind him, and the chidori is crackling straight through a chest before he even sees.

Why didn’t he check.  _ Why didn’t he  _ **_check?_ **

It’s Sakura’s strangled cry that makes him realize who’s heart his hand is wrapped around. 

Clear blues stare at him as the kyuubi so obviously tries to heal Naruto. His throat, gashed in the side, spurts blood that splatters across his face.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck-!”  _ he croaks, catching him as his sensei’s son crumbles, “No, no stay with me Naruto, stay with me!” 

Sakura’s hands are pressing into his throat, healing it just enough for him to talk.

“Too many- heart- fuck.” the blond wetly gasps, “too many heart damages. Not g’nna make it.” 

His words slur and mush together, as if his tongue weighed a thousand pounds.

“No- no you dobe you’re gonna make it dammit! Do you hear me you stupid fox fucker?!” Sasuke snarls, voice strained and hands clenched from where he sits opposite from the other two. The blond cuts a weak glare at him, as if saying  _ ‘you're really insulting me right now?’ _

He visibly swallows his pride, whispering so quiet Kakashi barely heard it.

“ _ I can’t lose you yet.” _

Giving a last, bloody smile, he turns, grabbing the jounin’s hands, knuckles white as his shrunken pupils stare into his eyes, distress evident despite the brave face he put on. The boy takes a hand and pulls it down over his sharingan and that’s almost what makes Kakashi break. 

“Not. Not your fault. Wasn’t ca’ef’l enough.” he stresses, pupils flickering wildly over his face. “Not… not fault…”

His breath putters out weakly, eyes going glossed and hands lax. 

Kakashi stares absently at the hole in his student’s chest, barely noticing when the ravenette gets up and screams in rage and kicks the “merchant”s body, over and over and over until Sakura gets up and stumbles over, arms wrapped around him. Trembling and crying as they clutch each other desperately.

  
  


Kakashi was many things. 

A murder was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i know its shitty pls i tried


End file.
